The present invention relates to the arrangement of operating components or units of a wind energy turbine in the tower thereof. More specifically the present invention relates to a segment for a tower of a wind energy turbine for arranging operating components of the wind energy turbine in the tower. In addition, the present invention also relates to a method for arranging operating components of a wind energy turbine in its tower.
Modern high performance wind energy turbines often comprise a tubular tower, with diverse operating components of the wind energy turbine located internally of the tower and at the bottom thereof. These components or units are e.g. the frequency converter, the transformer and/or control systems which are necessary to supply the electrical energy from the generator to the grid.
Access to the components and units located at the bottom of and within the tower is possible via a tower door located in the wall of the tower. In the past, these components and units were brought into the tower through the tower door. Since the tower door defines a limited opening, the size of the individual units and components or parts thereof had to be limited. In addition, assembling and mounting of operating components of a wind energy turbine in its tower is rather time consuming.
For example, EP-B-1 381 775 discloses a method for erecting the tower of a wind energy turbine in which after the formation of the foundation of the tower, at least one operating component of the wind energy turbine, namely at least one electrical power module, is arranged on the foundation and, thereafter, the lowermost segment of the tower is placed over the premounted module. This procedure requires some attention and effort to prevent damage of the premounted module when lowering the tower segment onto the foundation.